


with homey kitchens and chocolate chip cookies

by seungmiin



Series: for the most exhausting time of the year [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Random & Short, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chocolate chip cookies, it's Dec 3, it's ok ig, lapslock, literal garbage, lmao because what else would it be?, middle of the night fluff, oof, they baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungmiin/pseuds/seungmiin
Summary: "oh, so my spit only acceptable when you're choking on it." the boy asked, on the brink of laughing at the unadulterated dumbfounded look on his partners face."shut up and shape the fucking cookies please." seungmin pleads and hyunjin's laugh fill his ears and he's not going to confess, refuses to admit that his insides had overtime became mushed and whipped for his laugh, even the tiny giggles and gasps of air that signal the end of his obnoxious hysteria. he looks over to him and the smile playing along his lips don't go unnoticed by hyunjin. instead, he smiles brighter and nudges seungmin's shoulder with his."i love you, even if you don't accept my germs, baby.""literally, die." but he's smiling because hyunjin's own smile wouldn't let up and it's unfortunately contagious as fuck."of course, my love."(in which seungmin is waken at 3am to bake cookies for hyunjin because the universe likes to fuck around and make him whipped.)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: for the most exhausting time of the year [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559368
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	with homey kitchens and chocolate chip cookies

**Author's Note:**

> oof I fucked this up, but I hope you enjoy it.

"no, you fucking idiot. that's not—y'know what, gimme it." seungmin pushes the taller boy behind him with his elbow, snatching the bag of chocolate chips from his hands.

"i'm sorry, baby." hyunjin dips his hand back inside the bowl of cookie dough and continues to deplete seungmin's braincells. he's not really sorry. of course not, which is why the other male hits his hand before it gets away and hyunjin chokes on his laugh. "acc—it was an _accident_." 

"obviously. agreeing to cook with you has to be only but an accident." seungmin remarks and he can practically feel the remorseless grin behind him from the older boy.

"i love you, for that." he admits, not wasting time to press his lips against the back of the other males neck and seungmin will not tell a soul the effect that had on him. he can't tell if he was already swaying or if hyunjin manipulated his body into doing it when he realizes the hands holding on to his hips, but it's grudgingly helping him focus a lot better and inadvertently putting the clumsy boy to better use. "i said i love you, dweeb."

"ok." seungmin says mostly to get under the taller boys skin before going back to using his hands to mix the chocolate chips with his cookie dough. all he even asked the other male to do was pour a necessary amount of the chocolate chips into the bowl, but he couldn't refrain from eating them then pouring obviously too much. too say hyunjin was annoying and seungmin was reaching his limit for the tenth time that day was an understatement.

"you're horrible."

"you're a baby."

"baby, let me help you." and he rubs his cheek against the seungmin's shoulder, lowly whines falling out next to the brunette's ear and seungmin has to fight the male off him because it fucking tickles but he has enough pride to not admit that to hyunjin, so instead he turns around and frowns, eyebrows creasing and lips upturned.

"you're not that cute, jinnie." hyunjin snorts at that and his laugh tingles along the younger brunette's neck and his body spasms for a second.

"of course i am. it's literally in my blood." he laughs, and seungmin can't comprehend what fucking devil up in the sky lead him to be completely captivated by the older boy, because seungmin obviously didn't fall for him himself unless he was possessed by the devil himself.

he really doesn't know how hyunjin expects him to respond to and keep his vert short and remaining brain cells so he can only sigh and turn back to his fucking cookies. "ok."

"stop doing that, loser." hyunjin grunts in another fit of presumed annoyance and lack of attention because Hwang Hyunjin was needy and high maintenance. does seungmin care? yes, or else he wouldn't had gave in to the plea of cookies at fucking 3 in the morning. the devil really doing the most giving him hyunjin.

"stop—" seungmin slaps his hand away once again as he tries to reach his hand into the bag of chocolate chips. "fucking with my cookies."

"our cookies." hyunjin points out. "you only made them because i asked you." 

"how about i fucking trash it because you asked for it." he counters and it works because hyunjin's hand go up in surrender.

"alright, you win." hyunjin moves away and seungmin's not about to acknowledge how the loss of hyunjin's hands left him almost standing dumbly before he realizes it and focuses his attention back towards the cookie dough.

hyunjin sits up top the counter, pajama pants just barely misses the wet spot and spilt flour. his legs are almost a distraction as they continuously swing back and forth, making a thud every time they hit the wooden cabinets below him, but he looks so peaceful and soft that seungmin can't bring himself to make him stop.

"get the cookie sheet." seungmin says, walking over to the sink to rid his hands of the dough sticking uncomfortably to his hands and underneath his finger nails. the things he does for him. _seriously._

hyunjin does as he's asked—more like told, and jumps down the island counter to retrieve a metal cookie pan from the cabinets below and placing it where he was seated and nods towards his boyfriend. he's so sickeningly silent that it itches seungmin's blood. he doesn't crave him to speak but he doesn't enjoy the total silence he got, even for about two minutes. 

"you can help me put them on the pan, if you want." and seungmin's not surprised to see the grin forming back on his face. what joy does the older boy get from just molding cookies and placing them on top of the parchment paper? he does not know, but he shrugs his shoulders and orders the male to wash his hands because seungmin was already so close to throwing the whole thing away due to the multiple times hyunjin's sucked his fingers and placed his fingers back into dough. and it's as if hyunjin is deliberating ridding the younger of his braincells when he uses the amount of times his tongue's been down his throat without complaints as a fight. "not a fucking relevant argument, dumbass."

"oh, so my spit only acceptable when you're choking on it." the boy asked, on the brink of laughing at the unadulterated dumbfounded look on his partners face.

"shut up and shape the fucking cookies please." seungmin pleads and hyunjin's laugh fill his ears and he's not going to confess, refuses to admit that his insides had overtime became mushed and whipped for his laugh, even the tiny giggles and gasps of air that signal the end of his obnoxious hysteria. he looks over to him and the smile playing along his lips don't go unnoticed by hyunjin. instead, he smiles brighter and nudges seungmin's shoulder with his.

"i love you, even if you don't accept my germs, baby."

"literally, die." but he's smiling because hyunjin's own smile wouldn't let up and it's unfortunately contagious as fuck.

"of course, my love."

hyunjin's back on the counter when the cookies are in the oven, back to mindlessly rocking his legs back and forth. his eyes call over seungmin with the way they feign innocence and his lips push out and reluctantly(not really), the younger obliges. his hands fall somewhere on the counter behind hyunjin and his head falls down on his lap. as hyunjin's fingers run through his hair, tugging in some places, he's left wondering how on earth is he up at 3am because the mess above him was craving cookies? anyone else could try and be stupid enough to wake him from his sleep and seungmin wouldn't hesitate to fucking hit them. and ok, he's most likely, 100% whipped soft for him but maybe it's alright because it's hyunjin.

"i love you, too." 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for getting this far and I hope it was worth your time.


End file.
